


Gaster's Grief

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: My idea of what happened in Glitchtale between seeing Gaster realize Sans is dead and Frisk showing up at the house.





	

He gasped as he got to the end of the story, ready to teleport, to warn the others. “Betty” was not at all what she seemed. Suddenly he staggered, dropping the mug he’d been holding, feeling his power flare as his eye faded, the rush exhilarating for a moment before it faded, leaving him feeling empty.  
“No.” He whispered, clutching his chest, shaking. He summoned his power, feeling it stronger than it had been in ages, feeling one eye not respond, feeling the blue not appear.  
“No.” He said again, stronger, feeling the understanding dawn upon him, feeling the sorrow and anger and pain. He had been too late. He was always too late. Why was he always too late?  
He leaned heavily against the table, feeling frozen, feeling nothing but nothing, this was worse than the void, this was worse because there had been something there always, even when he was trapped there were also those two souls calling to him, those two heart beats, those two spirits. But now there was one. He felt himself breaking.  
“Dr. G-Gaster, w-what’s wrong?” Alphys rushed into the room, probably having heard the mug break. He couldn’t contain it much longer. This . . . burning emptiness needed to escape or it would drive him mad, madder than he’d ever been, madder than the void, madder than when he’d tried to escape and was willing to kill his son, the son he’d now lost.  
“Get. Out.” He hissed, unable to curb the harsh tone that came out, the voice he barely recognized as his at the moment.  
“G-Gaster-“  
“I said GET OUT!” He roared, spinning to face her, unable to control his own words.  
She blanched, drawing back, fear scrawled across her face, but there was something else, too, something that he’d never seen on her before. Bravery, he wondered, or foolishness.  
“N-No. I w-won’t leave!” She shouted back, “you shouldn’t be alone.” He shook with the force building inside him.  
“Then stand back and don’t get in my way. I can’t control it. And I would hate to lose more family today.” He said, weary, and finally the shock crossed her face as she took in his words. Sans, his Sans, his son, was dead.  
He spun around and let his power flow, it lit up the room in darkness so black it was white, it blasted out the windows, it broke the table, it knocked over the bookshelves, it caused papers to fly wild across the room and when the storm had finally passed Gaster was slouched on the floor, shoulders shaking as the numbness ended and the pain and sorrow and grief came flooding in instead. He didn’t know which was worse, feeling nothing or everything.  
He cried. The sobs and tears flowed like an endless abyss, the whole time he wished it had been him. He should have read the story earlier, should have sensed its importance, should have warned the others, should never have let Sans go on that mission, regardless of the fact that at the time it had been nothing, a quick in and out, scan the camera footage then come home. It should have been nothing but a step to solving the problem. It shouldn’t have been fatal. It shouldn’t have been Sans.  
Slowly he came back to himself, almost like he had been dreaming the clear headedness returned, and he smiled smally at Alphys, who was sitting on the ground next to him. She had draped a blanket over his shoulders, had been talking softly to him, he realized now, just small, comforting words. He let out a shuddering sigh that seemed to wrack his whole frame and wiped away the last of the tears.   
“I’m sorry.” He said softly, voice hoarse, and he realized he was using his font. It happened when he was emotional, not often, but enough.  
“I understand. T-The influx of power . . . was from Sans?” She asked, though she already knew, how could she not, she just didn’t want to believe it. Silently he nodded as he pushed himself to his feet, wobbling as the ground seemed to sway beneath him.  
“Y-You shouldn’t be moving after doing . . . that!” Alphys exclaimed, pushing her grief aside for another time. Gaster needed her more right now and she was determined to be there.  
“God, I made a mess of everything, didn’t I?” He asked, surveying the lab, though his tone made it clear he meant more than that.  
“P-Please go get some rest?” Alphys asked, though she knew he wouldn’t.  
“I have to find a way to stop her. I’ll kill her myself if I can for what she’s done, Sans is dead, Papyrus is in jail. Oh God, Papyrus . . .” He trailed off, trying to take a step and having to catch himself on the wall to keep from tumbling over.  
“He’ll have felt it too. He’s alone and I can’t be there. I’ll make her pay for this. I’ll destroy her if it kills me to do it.” He said, feeling a rush of determination, feeling his red eye glow. She wouldn’t hurt more of his family. That little brat didn’t know what she’d started.  
“Come on Alphys, we have research to do.” He said, as if the lab wasn’t a mess, as if the books hadn’t been blown apart, as if everything were normal and nothing had happened because at the moment he couldn’t handle anything else. He was dangerously close to breaking, dangerously close to giving up, and the only way to keep going was to keep doing what he always did. Find a way when there wasn’t one. Find a way to end the murderer of his son, and anyone else responsible.


End file.
